maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sindel/Ilayuminite
|organization = *TBA. |health = 3 |health# = 130 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 140 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 3 |defense# = 25 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 25 |effects = * * * |bio = Living a survivor's legacy, the Empress of Edenia has done an enormous number of deeds to protect all she could. Despite her menacing appearance, Sindel is kind and benevolent in nature. She ruled the realm of Edenia alongside her daughter, Princess Kitana. Sindel's power appears to be of an inner, ethereal nature in more than one way. With her deadly grey hair and a regal attitude befitting of her role as Queen of Edenia, she has a natural affinity with strong magics and pacifying barriers. }} |effects = |name2 = Mane Squeeze |stamina2 = 9% |target2 = One Enemy |damage2 = 512 - 777 |cooldown2 = 2 rounds |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 96% / 69% |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Banshee Barrage |stamina3 = 16% |target3 = One Enemy |damage3 = 420 - 688 |cooldown3 = 2 rounds |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 78% / 39% |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Dark Intentions |stamina4 = 21% |target4 = One Enemy |damage4 = 377 - 563 |cooldown4 = 1 round |hits4 = 4 |hitcrit4 = 87% / 62% |type4 = |effects4 = }} Fatalities: |effects = }} |effects = }} Dialogue: Sindel Abilities Example (Video): Ability Timings: #'Scream' - 2:20 #'Back It Up' - 1:55 #'Arcane Backstep' (Arcane Overload) - 0:24 #'Mane Squeeze' - 2:07 #'Regal Presence' - 2:42 #'Banshee Barrage' - 4:24 #'Whip and Flip' (The far version) - 3:52 #'Dark Intentions' - 2:02 #'Benevolent March '(Malevolent March) - 3:19 #'Royal Trap' - 4:17 General Team-Up Bonuses: *'Alias-Less': Heroes who go by their first and last name. * Arcane Arts: Heroes who use magic'.' *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious *'Martial Arts Masters': Heroes who are known to be proficient with martial arts. *'Mother Knows Best: '''Heroes and their mothers'.' *'Rule the World: Heroes who are Queens or Kings.' *'Throw the Shade: Sassy Heroes.' *'Pleasure Seekers: Heroes who are proud of their desires. *'''Whip it Good: Heroes who use whip-like weapons. Specific '''Team-Up Bonuses: * '''A Rose By Any Other Name: Poison Ivy/Ivy/Ivy and Sindel. *'A Survivor's Legacy': Madelyne Pryor and Sindel. * Call Me Goddess: '''Umar and Sindel. * '''C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER: Black Widow/Luke Cage/Iron Fist/Jessica Jones/Sindel. * Death and Rebirth: Phoenix and Sindel. * Free as my Hair: '''Medusa/Enchantress/Sif/Sindel. (A Lady Gaga Song) * '''Garden of Eden(ia): Eve and Sindel. * Hair Rising: '''Medusa and Sindel. * '''Kiss My Boot: Deadpool and Sindel. *'Love You Like A Love Song:' Kitana and Sindel. * Lead Vocals: '''Black Bolt/Songbird/Euryale/Sindel.' * '''Tied Up: '''Luke Cage and Sindel. * '''Witch Queens:' Selene/Umar/Morgan Le Fay/Sindel. * Work, Witch!: '''She-Hulk and Sindel. '''Notes: *Mortal Kombat allows Sindel to use a random counter/follow up attack instead of the usual same one. *Sindel's damage should be a bit lower than your average hero's, as a result of her many ways to continue on her attacks. Trivia: Sindel '''has recently gone through an extremely sexist retcon. The writers of '''Mortal Kombat 11 turned her into a power-hungry queen who has sex to gain power, nothing more. Furthermore, they've done so because of how she looks. I tried my best to instil her femme fatale element (which was still a thing before the retcon, just not as much) while keeping her a benevolent & kind person. It is not mutually exclusive to look beautiful, wear dark colors, use your voice & be a good person inside. That's why I renamed some of her abilities to fit her true personality and made some democratic effects. Speaking of screaming, this next post does a fantastic job explaining how the retcon destroys the mythology behind the Banshees: ' ' Feedback is welcome! :3 --------------------------------------------------- So, that's the almighty Sindel? Quite an alluring fellow, that one. Her enticing nature should be a fine asset to my plans. She left the area! Make haste, Selene! '' ' ''' Category:Heroes Category:90 CP Category:Female Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Scrappers Category:Non-Marvel